


Why We Lock the Doors at Our House

by Jermayn



Series: Bret Heeder [1]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Breeder, M/M, Mating, Monster sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jermayn/pseuds/Jermayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bret really needed an assistant. Being tired always made him a bit forgetful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Lock the Doors at Our House

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I wanted to write a rape story. Especially for a fandom with only 3 other stories. But I did and here it is. If you have read the other stories you'll know that Breeding Season is still in Alpha. That means it has a lot of bugs and missing content. But it is still completely playable as of right now.  
> As with all my work, my only corrections are made when I post, so there will most likely be grammatical errors.

_**Bret Heeder 8 years old** _

"Bret, we're going to keep Chipp in the house tonight. Make sure you lock your door."

"Why Mama?"

"Because Chipp is sick, and if he stays out in the dickwolf pen the others might kill him."

"But why do I have to lock my door?"

"Rule number 1, Kiddo. Always lock your bedroom door if a monster is in the house."

"Yes, Mama."

"Otherwise, you'll get eaten up, and I'll miss my little boy."

"Aw, Mama!"

**Ten years later Bret Heeder 18 years old**

"I really need to talk to Margo about finding an assistant," Bret Heeder mumbled to himself as he slowly walked to the door to his small house, "I just can't keep going like this." The hand holding the flashlight was lifted as he located the handle then gave it a tired twist. He looked around the domicile as he let the door close behind him, glad that he had forced himself to unpack and redecorate in the hectic days following his return. Some of his parent's decorations had been... eclectic. He loved his parents, but eight years of boarding school within the empire had turned him toward a more socially acceptable viewpoint.

 

Now he had no time. Most days Bret woke before the sun rose and returned long after it set, trying to keep the monster farm running and out of Imperial hands. The Guilds request board seemed to be filled with three star requests. Intelligent kittengirls, horny harpies, and guardian holstaurus all required several days to breed. Today he tried to fulfill a circus performer's request. The man wanted a matched pair harpies strong enough to lift him, intelligent enough to understand multiple commands and have an acceptable level of "cuteness". Whatever the hell that meant.

He had spent four days on the project already and hardly had any time to harvest the spunk from the rest of his stock. Only Hank (his oldest dickwolf) was harvested, and that was because the randy bastard attacked the others in the pen if he didn't get attention every other day. It was a convenient source for his special morning pick-me-up.

Bret had found an old recipe of his mother's monster creamer, and it worked wonders. One part each of dickwolf jizz, catgirl squirt and holstaurus milk made a great creamer for his coffee. It wasn't the energy drink that Elle could somehow pull from the Chaos, but every bit helped. Besides, he had barely made the payment for last months taxes. He didn't have time to go fishing for the ingredients Elle demanded for the energy drink anyway. A breeder always had monster cum, and the creamer didn't take all that much to make. Elle always complained, said that she was an alchemist and not a cook, but she still made it for him once a week. Bret still needed a ranch hand though. Elle refused to leave the confines of her laboratory.

A low growl interrupted his musings. Tom, his only catboy, was sniffing his hands and baring his teeth. Tom had been purchased in Bret's attempt to fill an order for the Marchioness. She had wanted a very strong calico kittenboy. "One that can keep up with me. All night long if need be." Roxie had managed to find a old breeder friend who gave her the monster for a large discount. She had said that the catboy had been thoroughly trained and would behave himself near the other catgirls. "Just don't let him get too horny, all the training in the world won't stop two horny monsters in the same pen." Roxie had winked.

Bret didn't want the catboy near his catgirls. The last thing he needed was for the monsters to ruin his breeding program. So Tom stayed in the house with him. When the calico had been bred and sent off to the Marchioness, Tom stayed. He had been an expensive investment, after all. Plus, many of the locals had expressed interest in having one of their own in the future. Until then, the catboy was Bret's go-to source for the second ingredient for creamer. Bertha, his holstaurus, had been milked yesterday, Tom would have to be milked tomorrow so Elle could make next week's worth and have it ready Monday morning.

A rough tongue brought Bret back to reality as Tom began to lick his hands. The catboy had started to show his caretaker small acts of affection like this in the past couple of weeks. Anytime Bret sat down, Tom was there, in his lap, at his feet, or beside him. If Bret was reading a book, he was often interrupted by Tom licking his neck and rubbing their faces together. Tom also begged to be scratched and petted. Bret found that it was a great way to get the larger male horny, easing the way to get his cum. One hand would scratch the muscular belly while the other rubbed the monster's engorged cock.

Bret didn't have intercourse with his monsters. The boarding school his parents had sent him to was run by a firm believer in the Order. The man gave discounts to breeders in an attempt to "correct" their children and attendance at chapel was mandatory. There it was stressed that sex with monsters, (or anyone else), was horrible and Not To Be Done. Bret didn't really believe it (his parents had enjoyed it too much), but he would rather have his first sexual partner be human. His monsters were masturbated or mated to one another. So when Tom finished licking the residue of Hank's jizz, Brett simply petted the larger male and went to take a shower.

As he passed by his bedroom, Bret grabbed a pair of red sleep pants. It was summertime and the house refused to cool down until almost morning. Comfort had to take priority or Brett would never get to sleep. Once he reached his bathroom, he set the sleep pants on the vanity. He then turned both handles on his shower until tepid water flowed from the faucet, undressed, and stepped inside. When his shower was finished he toweled himself dry, pulled on the sleep pants and returned to his room, swinging the door behind him. As his head hit the pillow, he felt as if he had forgotten something important, but his tired mind refused to work and he gave it up.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow." he muttered as his eyes closed and he passed out.

**_Twenty Minutes Later_ **

The hand that pushed against the locked door was not human. Quietly the unlatched door swung completely open to allow the muscled catboy access to Bret's room. This was the first time the feline monster had gained access to his new mate's inner sanctum. He glanced around curiously, distracted by the new sights and smells. One scent drew his attention once again and Tom looked toward the bed.

The slightly cooler air coming in from the cracked open window had not been enough for the sleeping human. His sheet had been kicked completely off the bed and his cotton sleep pants were pooled around his knees by his unconscious movements. Tom stalked silently to the edge of the bed. On it he found the prone figure of the one he had been courting.

Tom had been confused by his new master. The catguy had never been placed in a human den before and left alone. Normally, he would have mated and been taken back to a catden. The breeding pen was comfortable and familiar, but he was always brought back to the master's den at night. There he was given a place to sleep, eat and shit, but otherwise left alone. Soon he was no longer taken to breeding pen and the master was taking his seed by hand. This confused the feline.

Then he smelt his own scent on the master. The master had eaten Tom's seed. Things started falling into place for the catboy. Master was interested in him as a mate! Instincts long buried came to the fore and Tom began his courtship. The results were mixed. Serenading his master outside the bathroom had only ended in water being dumped on his head. The dead mice he had placed in front of the door to his mate's inner den had been rejected and thrown outside. Yet his mate let Tom scent mark him, let Tom mate-groom him, and groomed Tom in return. His mate continued to eat Tom's seed, but still denied access to his inner den. When the door had opened Tom knew his mate had finally accepted him.

The feline stopped at the edge of the bed and sniffed again. Once again he confirmed the smell of his intended conquest. Under the bouquet of harpy pheromone and Dickwolf jizz came a whiff of arousal. Tom carefully let his weight settle on the bed. Crawling forward, Tom finally found himself looking at Bret's muscular ass. He carefully grabbed the sleep pants and pulled them down. The other hand reached forward, touching the crease where Bret's leg joined his torso. The leg lifted in response, the body reacting to pleasure and allowing easier access without waking. Tom leaned in and gave a lick in reward, tracing a line from behind the sac up to the crease. He retracted the barbs on his tongue as he began licking the puckered flesh before him. His ears could clearly hear the small moans and groans his mate was making, Bret's body was unwilling to lose the hard won sleep it had finally obtained.

Tom thickened his tongue and began to gently thrust it into his mate's asshole. Bret's body began to squirm. Tom quickly grabbed the folded leg to prevent it from returning to its former position. He began to thrust deeper, letting his saliva coat the channel and lubricate the movement of his tongue. He took his time, exploring the sensations and sounds he was creating.

_Bret was having a wonderful dream. He had finally gathered the courage to ask Sandra for a date to the beach and she had agreed. They had been talking about events at school while laying on their beach towels when she suddenly moved behind him and started rimming him. Bret could feel his erection against the towel he lay on, trapped in the rough fabric. He never wanted to wake up._

Once he finished stretching his partner's anus, he released Bret's leg and moved forward to lean over the smaller male. Bret tried to push backward at the loss, but couldn't seem to find the necessary leverage. He whimpered, only to be soothed by a tongue on the back of his neck. Tom moved his legs between Bret's. Lining up his cock, he began to enter the warm cavity he had prepped. Precum leaked from his erection, helping to further ease the passage. His tongue continued to lick up the sweat coating the neck beneath him.

Bret woke to pain. He jerked, only to be halted by a pair of clawed hands on his arms and teeth that fastened on his spine. He froze, confused and frightened. Tom released his teeth from his mate's skin and started licking it once again. He allowed the barbs to extend once more, interested in the taste of the man beneath him. His cock pushed forward once again, seeking to be buried to in the delicious warmth. The body below shivered and shook with suppressed pain and fear. When the shakes grew too violent, Tom's claws flexed against the arms they pinned to the bed and he bit the other mans spine until the body was still again.

Bret recognized the tongue that laved his back and shoulders, but the pain in his nether regions stopped his mind from further thought. He was being split down the middle by a pole that had no end, but any resistance was stopped immediately by his captor. His mouth was buried in his pillow, muffling his screams. Tears soaked his pillow and his erection had withered away. Bret tried to squeeze his sphincter and force the intruder out. His reward was an increase in pain and a deep growl. Immediately he stopped and Tom resumed licking his neck once again.

Tom felt his balls touch his mate and allowed himself to lie against the sweating body beneath him. His weight brought the base of his cock flush against Bret's ass. Pleased, he began nibbling and licking Bret's ear.

The sudden cessation of movement did several things for Bret. The intense pain in his ass dulled, becoming a throbbing ache. In response, his body relaxed in reflex and lessened the pain further. He managed to pull his face away from the pillow and take in air for a shout when the teeth descended on his earlobe. It didn't stop the pain, but the new stimulus stopped Bret from breathing. The human's body again shuddered, the sensation running up and down his body. The air in his lungs left in a moan instead of the intended shout. He could only focus on the pinpricks at his ear, and the rubbing of Tom's face against the sensitive skin hidden behind his ear. Suddenly, a vibration started near his head and the sound of Tom's purring filled the room.

Tom felt his mate relax under him. The catboy felt a purr start in his throat, enjoying the other male's reaction. Experimentally, he pulled his right hand away from Bret's arm. When Bret didn't move, Tom placed his hand under Bret's armpit and raised his body off the sweaty back. He pulled his hips back and began to slowly rock into his mate. He felt the muscles around his cock begin to clench again before they released in surrender.

Bret felt the pain flare again in his ass as Tom began moving again. It felt different than before, less scary than when he couldn't understand what was going on. This was rape, even if it was a monster above him. So, problem identified and- _'Oh, that felt good.'_

Tom was dissatisfied. His mate was not responding at all. The man had gasped when Tom had started moving, but nothing further came from his mouth. Tom started to change the angles of his thrust. He wanted to reach that one place that would get a response from the motionless form beneath him. He knew he had found the spot when his mate jerked and moaned into his pillow. He sped up, confident that his mate was enjoying the experience.

Bret couldn't understand what was going on. Before he had felt so much pain and now pleasure rushed through his body. He still felt a burning in his asshole, yet that only seemed to make him aroused. His penis was erect again, gaining friction against the sheets beneath him as his hips were forced forward by Tom's thrusts. Moans fell unimpeded from his open mouth. He felt a heat collect in his groin. His breath hitched and Bret shuddered as his cum spilled onto the bed.

Tom's rhythm was lost as Bret's hole massaged his dick. It squeezed and released as Bret pumped his seed from his body. Tom finally thrust himself as deep as he could and released into his mate. His arms trembled, and he allowed himself to slowly fall on top of Bret's sleeping form. He nuzzled his mate's neck and fell asleep content.

**_The Morning After_ **

Bret woke up feeling full and sore. A heavy weight crushed him into the mattress and puffs of air tickled his neck and ears. He moved his head to the left and considered his situation. Tom was still asleep, but he was laying on Bret's back and his arms were curled under Bret's shoulders. They were still connected at the hips, but Bret's bladder was full and he needed to get to the bathroom quickly. Ignoring the pain in his hips, Bret placed his hands underneath his shoulders and lifted his upper body off the bed. He then tilted his body to the right and pulled his left knee forward. As Tom rolled off, his cock pulled painfully out of Bret, but the catguy slept on.

Bret climbed clumsily out of bed, pulled his sleep pants back on, and limped to the bathroom. As he walked, something wet slipped out of his ass and traveled down his leg. He cursed and cleaned himself, then used the toilet and returned to his room. There, he managed to change and leave without waking the catboy on the bed.

Elle was awake and making coffee when he entered the kitchen. She looked at him, then turned back to the stove. "Disgusting," she complained. "It's bad enough that I have to stay on a breeding ranch, but do you have to bring it in the house?"

Bret sat gingerly at the table. "It wasn't my idea. Tom waited until I was asleep to attack."

"That wasn't fighting that I heard. At least have the decency to close your door next time."

Bret slammed the table, "I was raped, dammit! And I had locked the damned door, but it didn't latch!" He had checked this morning as he left the bedroom. There was no sign of scratches or damage. He laid his head on his arms and lifted himself slightly off the chair. _'Sitting down shouldn't hurt so much'_

"No you were mated. Catguys don't force sex unless they are dealing with a difficult mate out in the wild. Catgirls can be temperamental. Your catguy must have considered you a mate." Elle's face was held in an expression of distaste. Even this tame level of sexual discussion had the asexual girl disgusted. "He certainly has been treating you like one."

"Wait, What!? OW!" Bret lifted his head, unfortunately he sank back into the chair. Pain exploded as his sore muscles quickly contacted the chair. His yelp must have woke Tom, who hit the floor above them. They heard the scramble of claws against the floor and soon Tom appeared in the kitchen. He quickly moved to Bret's side and glared at the girl.

"See, if that's not mated behavior than I'm a guy. He's gonna act like that for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" Bret had to fend off Tom's hands. The monster was horny again.

"Until you have a kid. That's what the mating is for. " Elle moved to escape the kitchen before she saw something she didn't want to.

"What! **No Tom** _._ How do I get him to stop! I can't have children Elle!"

"The only way to end a mating is pregnancy. Until then he won't let you near the other males. And you might as well just let him fuck you." She stopped in the hallway. The were still having a conversation, after all.

"Couldn't I just sell him? **Stop. Tom, back off!** Just get him off the ranch?" Wood scraped against wood. Bret was not as strong as the larger male. Or most of the monsters on the ranch. Like most breeders, Bret usually controlled them with voice commands. And whips for the seraphs and demons because they liked them.

"No-one will buy him. He will just escape and come back here." She could hear the sounds of cloth against cloth from the open entryway. She really wanted to get out of here.

" **Ah!** Then you get to go to Margo and- **Let GO Tom!** and tell her I need an assistant today and for **ungh-** for the foreseeable future." Tom was not to be deterred it seemed. Cloth ripped more sounds of struggle ensued.

Elle frowned, "Why should I do it? I had other necessary things planned for today. Several experiments are about to complete and-"

"Unless you want to **nnnngh** get kicked out of your research lab by the imperials **ahhh** when they repossess this farm. And I **Ah!** I somehow don't think I will be able to leave the house **aahhh** today." Wet noises accompanied the statement.

Elle sighed and turned to the front door. She had to walk past the entryway and curiosity caused to to glance inside. Bret was trapped in his chair. His head lolled to the side and his eyes were closed. Tom kneeled before him, his head bobbed between the breeder's legs and a muscled arm moved below the monster's face. She blushed, and hurried on. This was not going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Before you scream at me that cats do not rape one another, I will tell you that I did look this up. Yes, cat rape is now in my search history. Cats do not have social mores and so cannot "rape" one another. That said, cats do not always have consensual sex. Many times the male will have to bite the female and pin her down before inserting his penis. This and the fact that cats have spines on their penis's that hurt during entry are why they scream. Be glad that I didn't force Bret to deal with penile spines (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penile_spines)
> 
> 2\. I have not been raped, nor have I raped anyone else. I do not read rape stories or watch people get raped or rape others. So if I didn't make this as rapey as you wanted I apologize in advance. 
> 
> 3\. I do not post this for fame or acclamation, but if you want to leave a comment or kudos please do so.


End file.
